Preview to the Keeper
by Keeper101
Summary: This is a preview of my book coming up called Keeper the first book in my series the Keeper Chronicles. Visit my page for more info on the book. I own nothing in this book exept Tahlia, Jordan, Shaylee, and the my other O.C.s


**Chapter 1: Home is called Cedar Heights**

I guess that you can't call me normal. Nobody would if they found out who or _what_ I was. One day I was just another average girl trying to "fit in" and "stay cool". Like every other 15 year old girl I had crushes, friends, and enemies. But unlike the _average _teenager I had a secret life. It involved a couple of _huge_ (and I do mean _huge_) alien robots. And bearing the responsibility of being one of the sources that caused their war. Every day I face challenges that would have normally killed me if it hadn't been for those guys I have now come to recognize as my family. Every life is complicated but mine could blow you away and my question to you is…

"Are you ready?"

"Come on, come _on_, move it." I whispered as I raced down the depressing hall to my locker. My long copper brown hair was flying out from the back of my high pony-tail as I took a sharp turn left to get to my locker. This was the last day of being stuck in these halls and I wanted to be out of here as fast as I could. And In order to do that I had to be there before the crowd. My necklace bounced on my chest as I jogged down the hall. My necklace's chain was silver and at the end hooked by the little clasp was a diamond. _My diamond_. It was as big as the top part of my thumb and it was just as wide. The thing had been in my family for centuries and it had been my great, great, great grandmother's, then my great, great grandmother's, then my great grandmother's, then my grandma's, then my mother's, and then finally mine. _My mother's,_ I thought and in return my heart suddenly felt as if it was made of ice. _Well that's what you get from thinking of_ her_. _I let out a half hearted smile at the thought of the woman I could barely remember and started to day dream of what could have been. I woke from the dream to the ringing of the bell and of the people filling the halls.

"Ah, crap." And I picked up speed.

The people next to my locker were the people I had known and trusted throughout the school year. Meggs or Megan the class brain had her back to me. Her corn silk hair tumbling down her back and her soft hazel eyes had been my closest friend I had all year. But I knew I would never see her again after today. Her family was moving to Phoenix Arizona and I would be stuck in old, rainy, Cedar Heights; Washington.

I took a step toward her and lightly tapped on the shoulder.

She turned around and gave a warm smile when she realized it was me. "I thought you were going to be the first one here Tahl'," she shook her head and looked me up and down. "I still can't believe this will be the last time we see each other again." I shook my head and started unlocking my locker.

"Don't remind me Meggs." My locker door swung open.

"Why not?"

"I hate goodbyes."

I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror attached to the locker door and I scowled. Meggs saw that look and followed my eyes. Her face fell, "You don't like the parting gift I gave you?" It was more like a statement than a question. I turned to her, "No Meggs, I love the mirror it's my reflection I hate," I turned back to the mirror, "I look too much like her."

"Your Mother." She whispered and I nodded.

_**Look at me**_

_**You think you see who I really am **_

_**But you'll never know me**_

And it was true as I looked back into the mirror. I had a high pony tail pinned up in the back of my head making my hair look straight and dull. I had bangs that were parted to the side giving my face a heart shaped look, they had been dyed silver giving them an unusual luster, and the end of the hair ended just below my shoulders.

_**Every day it's as if I play a part**_

_**Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world**_

_**But I cannot fool my heart**_

I had a button nose, my cheeks were pink, and my lips were a pale pink making me even more pale than I was. But I think it was my eyes that hurt to have the most. My eyes were fairly large and were accompanied by long eyelashes. The color was jewel blue and if you look into them it was like looking into the deepest and coldest sea you could ever imagine.

_**Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me**_

_**When will my reflection show who I am inside**_

_**I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart and what I believe in **_

_**But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart**_

_**And be loved for who I am**_

It always hurt to look into a mirror and see I looked just like my mother. Meggs was the only one I had told of my past and she was going away. "She _was _my mother-Not anymore." Meggs nodded. She would always understand me.

_**Who is that girl I see **_

_**Staring straight back at me**_

"I'll miss you Megan." And I hugged her

"And I you." And she returned the hug. I gathered my stuff and bolted down the hall and out the doors. Leaving my friend forever.

_**Who is she? **_

I was welcomed by rain hitting my face. "Raining," I grumbled, "great, just what I need." The boy's elementary School was half way across town and I had to walk in this. The rain was falling so fast it looked like it was raining drops of liquidized crystal. Then land in the muddy puddles making it swirl like a hot mocha from Starbucks that had been added with creamy milk, creating a tan swirl within the drink. The ground was covered in puddles and I could see my reflection in all of them.

_This is going to be a long walk._

_**Why is my reflection someone I don't know**_

_**Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time**_

_**When will my reflection show **_

_**Who I am inside**_

Please summit at least 10 reviews so i can see what i can do to improve my book. If you have suggestions they would be very appreciated and please watch the language when you type. Thank you!!!!!!!!!

* * *


End file.
